The field of the invention relates generally to power supplies, and more particularly, to systems and methods of increasing power converter efficiency.
At least some known wide-input voltage DC-DC conversion units use a single-stage DC-DC converter circuit, for example, a full-bridge circuit, to convert a direct current (DC) input voltage into a desired DC output voltage. At least some of these full-bridge circuits are designed to have a transformer turns ratio based on a predefined minimum input voltage to be received by the DC-DC conversion unit. Basing the transformer turns ratio on the predefined minimum input voltage, rather than its most effective operating condition, nominal input voltage, causes the DC-DC converter circuit to operate at a reduced duty cycle. Operating at a reduced duty cycle causes a decrease in efficiency of the DC-DC converter circuit, and accordingly, a decrease in total efficiency of the DC-DC power conversion unit.